Vlerin together again?
by fangtasticV-V
Summary: First Fanfiction. Erin and Malik have ran away to Paris for 2 years. Vlad misses all the good times they had together, so how would he feel if she suddenly returned? Sorry if its not so good. Please comment on whether you liked it and how I could improve! Also, please tell me if I should continue X Thanks for your support, you're fangtastic! xx
1. Chapter 1

**First FanFiction, so sorry if it's a bit rubbish. Hope you enjoy this and post comments down below on how I can improve, or if you want me to write more. X**

**It's been 2 years, since Erin and Malik ran away to Paris. **

**Vlad missed the good times they had together and thought that Erin was stupid to run away with his so called 'brother'. **

**Ingrid and Bertrand started dating and decided to keep it a secret, even though everybody knows.**

**The Count and Miss McCauley had gone on their first date. She smiles everyday thinking about him.**

(The doorbell rings. Everybody, apart from Vlad uses Vampire Speed to get to the door, and draws their fangs out)  
Count: RENFIELD!

Renfield: Y-Yes Master?  
Count: OPEN THE DOOR (His voice echoed)  
Renfield: Right away Master.

(Opens the door and looks around, but couldn't see anything apart from smoke. Renfield felt something push him and starts screaming and dancing like an idiot, running towards the Count and hides behind him)  
M-Master! It's a ghost! I felt someone push me! Help me, I'm going to die…

Count: YOU IDIOT! SHUT THE DOOR NOW. IM GOING TO FRY!

(Ingrid clicks her fingers to remove the smoke now filling the living room. They see a girl with short blonde hair lying on the floor. Ingrid cackles and uses Vampire Speed to Vlad's room)  
Vlad: Get out Ingrid. I'm not in the mood for your silly games.

Ingrid: Oh, this isn't a game dear brother. Someone is here to see you (smirking)  
Vlad: (Eyes turning black) Whoever it is, just get rid of them. Now get out of my room before I stuff your mouth with garlic.

Ingrid: Haha. You. Threatening me!? I came here to tell you, your Ex Breather and Ex Girlfriend is here to see you. (Whooshes out of his room)

V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V

Count: Long time no see, Ex breather (smirks) tell me. Why have you come back.

TO HURT MY VLADDY AGAIN? I will NOT let you hurt him.

(Erin tries to stand up, but is too weak and collapses on the floor)  
Count: MWAHA. Too weak I see. Can't even stand up! Nobody wants you back here anyway, so I guess… (drags Erin to the door) taste sunlight!

RENFIELD, open the door.

(Vlad rushes to the living room just in time) STOP.

Count: Vladdy, she has come to hurt you again.

(Erin interrupts) V-vlad. I w-wont. I need to t-tell you s-omething.

Count: SILENCE. My house. My rules.

(Vlad rushes to his dad and whispers into his ear: Maybe she can lead us to where Malik and his mother are… then we can take revenge! Count: hmm.. Good planning Vladdy, that's my son!)

V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been 2 years, since Erin and Malik ran away to Paris. **

**Vlad missed the good times they had together and thought that Erin was stupid to run away with his so called 'brother'. **

**Ingrid and Bertrand started dating and decided to keep it a secret, even though everybody knows.**

**The Count and Miss McCauley had gone on their first date. She smiles everyday thinking about him.**

**THIS PART HAS LITTLE AWKWARD-NESS… LOL. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT 3**

(Vlad uses Vampire Speed to get Erin to his room)  
(Erin looks up and Vlad can see her scars and bruises)  
Vlad: What happened Erin?  
Erin: I'm so sorry Vlad. I'm sorry that I left you for him. I'm sorry that I tried to kill you. I'm sorry that I never told you I love you. I'm just sorry for so many things.  
(She began to cry and Vlad gave her a tissue. Her tears began to sting her cuts, but she tried to hide the pain inside)  
Vlad: Tell me exactly what happened, I can only help you then..

V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V

Bertrand: Have you seen Vlad?  
Ingrid: His little disgusting Ex Breather is back.

Bertrand: Erin?  
Ingrid: Yes. Her. Why?  
Bertrand: That would explain why he isn't training. Urgh. Erin is such a big distraction in his life. We have to get rid of her.

Ingrid: You're hot when you're angry.  
Bertrand: And you're always sexy no matter what.

Ingrid: Fancy coming to my room?  
Bertrand: I'm not complaining

(Ingrid smiled and kissed him on the lips. They used Vampire Speed to get to her room and couldn't resist each other)

V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V

[Back in Vlad's Bedroom]

Erin: After we left for Paris, he promised to treat me with love and respect. He told me he loved me and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.  
I can't believe I trusted him. We would set off everyday biting different breathers, until he saw Becky. 'Remember Becky from school?' They began talking, with Becky not knowing he was a vampire and was about to bite her. I went to Malik and said we have to go, the sun is rising soon. He ignored me and fell in love with her. I was horrified. Why did every boy I love like Becky?  
Vlad: Erin, I didn't.  
(Erin smiled a little) Erin: You were different Vlad, and I'm sorry I didn't see it.

The sun was rising and I could feel my temperature changing, so Malik and I used Vampire Speed to take shelter in a house for a while… (She paused and took a deep breath)

It was Becky's house.

He hypnotised me to obey him and told me to keep quiet and hide when Becky comes back. I was back to normal after a few hours, I guess he forgot to re-hypnotise me. I only remember seeing him with Becky in her bedroom. I didn't open the door at first, but I heard Malik telling Becky he loved her. She said the same to him and I heard kissing. Lots of it. I couldn't stand it. I barged in to see them topless and her on top of him. I didn't know what to do. I stormed out, but he followed me quickly and threatened to take me to the slayers if I ran away.

I was terrified. How could he do that…

(Erin couldn't finish telling her story. Too many bad memories were coming back into her mind. She felt awful for leaving Vlad when he had treated her so nicely before. She felt immature for blaming him about biting her. She knew it was to save her life, but never showed that she was grateful, and instead, blamed him for everything.)  
Erin: I can't go on, I'm sorry.

Vlad: It's okay, (Trying to smile. He wanted to hug Erin so badly and tell her everything will be fine, and that he loves her more than anything else. But he couldn't. He feared it was a plan and needed somebody to talk to. But who?)  
Erin, stay in my room tonight, I'll get Renfield to get you anything you need. I'll sleep on the couch downstairs.  
Erin: Oh, I can't. That would be rude, especially what I've put you through.  
Vlad: It's fine, Goodnight (He uses Vampire Speed to go the sitting room, thinking about what Erin had said. He desperately wanted to talk to his dad, but he was with someone else.)


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been 2 years, since Erin and Malik ran away to Paris. **

**Vlad missed the good times they had together and thought that Erin was stupid to run away with his so called 'brother'. **

**Ingrid and Bertrand started dating and decided to keep it a secret, even though everybody knows.**

**The Count and Miss McCauley had gone on their first date. She smiles everyday thinking about him.**

[In the Head Teacher's Office]

Count: My dear Miss McCauley, you look lovely today!

Alex: Please Mr Count, just call me Alex (Smiles)  
Count: Alex! What a lovely name Alex!  
Alex: Thank you! (Laughs)

Count: (Gives her beautiful flowers) Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful lady!  
Alex: You are too kind, Mr Count. Any lady would be lucky to have you as a partner.  
Count: It… could be you…  
Alex: (Shocked) me?  
Count: Well..w-well, I thought, umm, I just thought I date was so lovely… Maybe… we could have another one? I-I mean if you want to, no need to rush things! (Fake Laugh, trying to hide the embarrassment)  
Alex: I would love to, hopefully soon. (She gives him a kiss on the cheek. He smells her perfume and begins to daydream about Miss McCauley being a vampire and his wife. He smiles and Miss McCauley goes out of the room, smiling on the way going to reception to give in a form.)

V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V

Vlad: (Shouting) DAD  
Count: (Uses Vampire Speed to get to the living room) Yes my boy?  
Vlad: Erin just told me what happened between her and Malik. She's upstairs in my room and Renfield is going to look after her, but I don't know if I should trust her. I mean we haven't seen each other in such a long time, and I don't want to abandon her, but at the same time I still love her, what shall I do!?  
Count: Vlad, Vladdy, VLADDY!  
Vlad: WHAT?  
Count: You started mumbling, so I didn't listen. All I heard was that the Ex Breather told you a story and you don't like her anymore  
Vlad: She's got a name… Erin. And I never said I didn't like her! I just want to know what to do. Shall I trust her or not?  
Count: Vladdy… In life, we have to sometimes put the past behind us. Maybe she has changed, you never know.  
Vlad: Really? So I should trust her  
Count: Do what you want, I'll always support you! Now where is Renfield, I feel peckish…hmm.. what to have today 1910 or 1930? RENFIELD! WHERE ARE YOU


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad: Should I trust her or not? (He used his Vampire Speed and rushed to his room, where he found Erin fast asleep in his coffin. She looked so peaceful. It reminded him of the past, his eyes began to sting, and a small tear fell slowly down his face. He had to get out of the room. He walked to the corridor where he heard Ingrid and Bertrand.)  
Ingrid: (Comes out of her bedroom, embarrassed) Oh… Hey Vlad, what are you doing up this late?  
Vlad: Its 10:30pm…  
Ingrid: Exactly, why so late…  
Vlad: Anyway. Ingrid, I wanna ask you something.  
Ingrid: What is it? Make it quick. I'm busy.  
Vlad: Should I trust Erin?  
Ingrid: You mean your Ex Breather? No. Don't. She hurt you, have you forgotten that? Who was the one that sat by the fire place for 3 months drinking blood? You. You never drink blood. You ignored everybody who asked you if you were okay. Your report this term is rubbish, even though Dad likes it, I'm sure people are getting suspicious as to why you are acting like an idiot! (She ended up shouting without meaning to. Bertrand heard the noise and came out of Ingrid's room wearing a robe.)  
Bertrand: Oh… Hey Vlad… I was helping Ingrid *Ahem* sorting out her bedroom cause she wanted some of her furniture to be rearranged.  
Vlad: I see, why didn't she ask Renfield (Vlad teased Ingrid, seeing whether she would reveal her so called 'secret')  
Ingrid: Renfield was busy looking after YOUR Ex Breather. Anyway. I need to move more furniture, Bertrand, come. And Vlad, think about what I told you. (Ingrid and Bertrand vanished in a flash, leaving Vlad alone again. He heard a sound coming from his room, and went in to investigate. He saw nothing. Erin was sleeping in the coffin, nothing was wrong, so he left, closed the door and went to the living room.)

V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V

(Erin thinks to herself) 'What have I done? The boy I loved 2 years ago is still here, but where am I? I put him through so much pain and didn't even know. I'm so selfish. I can't go on like this. It would be unfair on him. I'm sorry Vlad, I know I've said this so many times, but no matter how many times I say sorry I, it won't change what I have done to you. Most of all, I'm sorry for believing in Malik instead of you. I was a fool. I believed in power and killing, than what my dead heart says. I love you Vladimir Dracula.

(Erin gets out of the coffin and uses Vampire Speed to get to the kitchen, where she gets a knife. She returns back to her room, holding the knife in her hand, now facing it towards her heart.)  
Erin says it out loud: I LOVE YOU VLADIMIR DRACULA


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been 2 years, since Erin and Malik ran away to Paris. **

**Vlad missed the good times they had together and thought that Erin was stupid to run away with his so called 'brother'. **

**Ingrid and Bertrand started dating and decided to keep it a secret, even though everybody knows.**

**The Count and Miss McCauley had gone on their first date. She smiles everyday thinking about him.**

Vlad: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!  
Erin: YOU DON'T DESERVE ME! THERE ARE A MILLION OTHER FEMALE VAMPIRES IN THIS WORLD. I LOVE YOU VLAD, I REALLY DO. BUT I CANT GET OVER WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOU. THAT NIGHT WHEN YOU WERE TALKING TO INGRID. I HEARD EVERYTHING. IM SORRY FOR MAKING YOU SUFFER FOR SO LONG.  
Vlad: (Calmly) Erin. Don't kill yourself. Just give me the knife, I will never forgive you otherwise.  
Erin: I have to. I believe I have to suffer the pain that you suffered.  
Vlad: You can't do this to yourself. (A tear ran down his face) You can't.  
Erin: You can't stop me Vlad. I understand why you will not forgive me, whether I die or not. I'm choosing to die because I feel it is right. I love you Vlad!

(Erin holds the knife tightly and aims it at her heart. It all happened so fast. A few millimetres before it reached her skin, Vlad used his powers and threw the knife in a different direction. He grabs her shoulders and kisses her passionately, not letting her go.)

Vlad: I love you Erin Noble. I will never let you go. I don't care what you have done to me in the past, or what you will do to me in the future, I will always love you and never forget you.  
Erin: (Very emotional and begins to cry, she hugs Vlad and kisses him gently on the lips. She begins to get more desperate. She missed those lips and kissed them with more passion. Erin guided Vlad to his coffin and they got inside, not caring what was happening. They just wanted to be together.)  
(They both smile and look at each other) Erin & Vlad: I love you!

V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V

(The count suddenly knocks loudly on his bedroom door)  
Count: Vladimir.  
Vlad: Yes? (Vlad puts his finger to his lips, telling Erin not to make a sound, as the count had extremely good hearing)  
Count: Do you know where Bertrand and Ingrinde are?  
Vlad: Why do you want to see INGRID?! You don't care about her…  
Count: Excuse me. How dare you. Of course I care about In..Ingrinde?  
Vlad: Ingrid.  
Count: That's it!  
Vlad: They're both in her bedroom.  
Count: Oh I see. WAIT. BOTH?!  
(The Count barges into his room, to see Erin and Vlad in the coffin.) WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE HER. WHY ARE YOU IN THE SAME COFFIN?!  
Vlad: I've forgiven her Dad. Calm down.  
Count: CALM DOWN?  
Vlad: Yes… (Vlad stops speaking and visualises a man, with a woman. A very big age gap. The man was tall, his eyes black as coal, and fangs outwards on full display. The woman, large blonde hair, wearing a black dress with red lace. Both were charging through the school, trying to find one thing. And one thing only. Erin.)


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been 2 years, since Erin and Malik ran away to Paris. **

**Vlad missed the good times they had together and thought that Erin was stupid to run away with his so called 'brother'. **

**Ingrid and Bertrand started dating and decided to keep it a secret, even though everybody knows.**

**The Count and Miss McCauley had gone on their first date. She smiles everyday thinking about him.**

Count: BERTRAND.  
(Ingrid hides in her room, hoping that the Count won't find out what they were doing. The Count opens Ingrid's bedroom door.)  
Count: What are you doing in Ingrid's room?  
Bertrand: I-I .. Ah, well, I-I was moving some furniture for her. (He began to stutter and the Count smirked.)  
Count: ONLY moving furniture?  
Bertrand: … Yes …  
Count: Right. So where is Ingrid?  
Bertrand: Ahh.. shopping…  
Count: In daylight?  
(Ingrid comes out from her hiding space) Ingrid: Fine. You got us. I'm going out with Bertrand… okay?  
Count: Him!? He's over 400 years old! You're only 17!  
Ingrid: I'M 21  
Count: Whatever. I won't allow it.  
Ingrid: But you let Vlad and her Ex Breather.  
Count: Yes, because they're the same age! I don't want you to get hurt, I care for you Ingrid.  
Ingrid: You CARE for me? Really dad?  
Count: No! You're a girl, why would I.  
(Ingrid's eyes turn black, her fangs face outwards. The Count laughs at her attempt to scare him. He uses Vampire Speed to get out of the room)

Ingrid: URGH. I hate him. One day, everybody will bow down before me and call me Countess Dracula. One day.

V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V

Erin: What is it Vlad? Are you okay?  
Vlad: I see two strangers in the school. They're trying to find you.  
(Erin puts her hand to her mouth and whispers: It can't be them… It can't be. She jumps out of the coffin and uses Vampire Speed to see the man and the woman.)

Erin: What do you want Malik. (Her voice strict, showing no fear. But deep down, she was shivering and thinking of what to do next.)  
Malik: I only want you to come back. Why did you run away from me?  
Erin: You loved Becky more than you loved me, then you THREATENED me. Did you forget that!?  
Malik: Look. I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking.  
Erin: Yes. You didn't. I realised that I was a fool to trust you, but its okay now. I have Vlad.  
Malik: Vlad. Mwaha! He is no match for me. My brother only wants breathers and vampires to live together. It's not going to work.

(The Count suddenly appeared out of nowhere to see his eldest son. He hates him for what he had done to Vlad.)

Malik: Hello father  
Count: Don't call me that. I am not your father! I've told you this a million times!

(Malik's mother: Elizabetta uses Vampire Speed to get in front of the Count)  
Elizabetta: I think you will find that you are his father (Cackles) and there is nothing you can do about it. My son will rule for thousands of years, compare to your other pathetic son.  
Count: DON'T YOU EVER CURSE VLAD. OR I WILL-

Elizabetta: Or what? Stake me? Ash me?  
(The Count used vampire speed to run away when nobody was looking)

Malik: So are you coming with me or not Erin. With me? Or Against me?  
Erin: I don't trust you. Not after what you did to me.  
Malik: You don't trust me… Okay. I will stake Becky to show you I don't love her anymore.  
(He used Vampire Speed to get Becky. He came back with a stake in his hand, aiming it at her heart.)  
Becky: What are you doing Malik? You can't do this to me. I'll turn into a pile of ash!  
Malik Shut it. I'll prove how much I really love you Erin. (He aims the stake at her heart and …


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been 2 years, since Erin and Malik ran away to Paris. **

**Vlad missed the good times they had together and thought that Erin was stupid to run away with his so called 'brother'. **

**Ingrid and Bertrand started dating and decided to keep it a secret, even though everybody knows.**

**The Count and Miss McCauley had gone on their first date. She smiles everyday thinking about him.**

(Erin looks down at the floor. What had he done? He had ashed Becky, her best friend in high school. She didn't want a boyfriend like this.)  
Malik: This is just the beginning. I will do anything to prove to you that I love you more than that weak pathetic Vlad.  
Erin: Don't you dare call him pathetic!  
Malik: Y-You've fallen back in love with him!? HOW DARE YOU.  
(He threw a fireball at her heart. She wasn't expecting that. She felt like a thousand rocks were being thrown at her stomach at the same time. She was lying on the floor, paralysed. Malik kneeled at the side of her.)  
Malik: This is what you deserve. Your little 'Vladdy' can't save you now. Nobody can. Mwaha!  
(He aims the stake at Erin's heart and counted with his mother)  
Elizabetta & Malik: 3, 2, 1-  
Erin: WAIT.  
Malik: What?! I thought you were paralysed!?  
Erin: Lemme just say one last thing. I love you Malik.  
Malik: Really? I'm sorry for going out with Becky and not caring about your feelings. It won't happen again!

(Erin hugged Malik and he smiled. Little did he know, Erin was picking up the stake and aiming it by his spinal cord.)  
Erin: Eat stake Malik!  
(Elizabetta saw the stake and used her powers to knock it out of her hand. She slapped Erin across the cheek, leaving a dark red mark.)  
Elizabetta: NOBODY WILL HURT MY SON. YOU WILL REGRET THIS ERIN NOBLE.  
(The Count and Vlad heard loud shouts and rushed to see what was happening. Elizabetta vanished to find Miss McCauley and Malik grabbed Erin, and hid in a classroom.)  
Vlad: Where are they?  
Count: I don't know! But I sense something bad will happen.  
(Erin sends Vlad a telepathic message: Help me. I'm in room D4, but Malik is here. Be careful. If I don't ever see you again, I lov-)  
Vlad: Erin? ERIN?

**Please comment & follow, would love to hear your ideas about the story, and how I can improve. Xx. Definitely comment if you want me to continue writing other stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Vlad uses Vampire Speed to get to Erin. He sees her tied up with metal and garlic near her mouth.)  
Erin: Help me!  
Malik: Shut up you. Otherwise he's garlic boy too.  
Vlad: What do you want Malik?  
Malik: I want you to be gone and dusted. I want everybody to know that I am the rightful person to the Dracula throne, and that you are nothing, but an Ex Breather boyfriend.  
Vlad: You can't do this. At least don't hurt Erin. Just stake me.  
Erin: No!  
Malik: Shut up! God, how many times do I have to tell you woman?!

(Malik uses his Vampire powers to throw fireballs at Vlad. He dodges them quickly and sends rays of sunshine at Malik. Malik stands by Erin, knowing that Vlad wouldn't risk the chance of Erin becoming dust. He shouts a curse and Vlad falls to the floor, struggling with pain. Vlad lies on the floor, unable to move. Malik comes over to him and laughs. He whispers: First you take my throne and now you're trying to take Erin from me. It's not going to work! Mwaha! Vlad saw a figure behind Malik, a shadow of a girl who he would recognise from anywhere. Vlad saw Malik drop to the floor and become dust, before everything went black.)

V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V

(The Count rushes to Miss McCauley's room, to find her hypnotised by Elisabetta. Elisabetta sits at the desk and laughs when The Count entered the room.)  
Elisabetta: I have full control of her, so no matter what you do, it won't make a difference!  
Count: What do you want Elisabetta?  
Elisabetta: I want you to know that my son will reign for thousands of years. I want you to recognise my son and realise how much better than your other pathetic son, Vlad. I mean, what kind of name is that?!  
Count: Don't you EVER underestimate my children. You don't know the lengths I will go to protect them.  
(Elisabetta cackles and uses Vampire Speed to get to the other side of the room, by Miss McCauley.)  
Elisabetta: Make my son your heir, or your 'dear' Miss McCauley will know what you really are. A disgusting, old, useless vampire.  
Count: HOW DARE YOU  
(He fires bright sparks and uses his powers to defeat Elisabetta. She doesn't give up that easily. She chanted a spell and The Count got older and older. His powers began to fade, but when he had just a little power left, he used all his might to destroy Elisabetta. She began screaming, and found out that Malik had died. She was turned into ashes before she could harm The Count anymore. Miss McCauley woke up from being hypnotised.)

Alex: You're vampires…  
Count: Alex.. I.. I wanted to tell you.. But I couldn't.. I didn't know how you would feel being in love with a 400 year old vampire. I'm sorry.  
Alex: Mr Count, whether you're a vampire or not, my feelings still don't change. I love you and want to be with you forever (She kisses him on the lips)  
Count: Really?  
Alex: Yes. But you have to transform me. I don't want to miss out on all the exciting things!  
Count: Are you sure? It will change you forever. No more heartbeat, and no more fresh air.  
Alex: I'm certain. I would do anything for you.  
(The Count dropped his sharp white fangs and bit into Miss McCauley's neck. Her eyes turned red when she woke up. She blared her fangs and smiled at the Count.)

V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V V—V

(Vlad had been taken to his coffin to rest after Malik drained his powers from him. He begins to wake up, but cannot see anybody, only hear them)  
Alex: Vlad?  
Erin: Vlad? Are you okay? (Tears began to drop down her face)  
Count: Vladdy? Wake up! We have exciting news!  
(Vlad began to open his eyes to see everybody crowded around him.)  
Vlad: W-What happened?  
Erin: Well..

**Thanks for all the support you guys give me! It means so much xx  
This story: 'Vlerin together again?' will end in the next chapter, so comment if you want me to write any other stories. x**


End file.
